The Biennial Gumball Ball (Adventure Time) Reader Insert, Beginning
by Butterly Koi
Summary: You made it! The Gumball Ball! As you stand outside the entrance, someone asks you if you are going in. Who you ask? You can choose for yourself!
1. The Biennial Gumball Ball

**The Biennial Gumball Ball**

This was it, you were really here! The Biennial Gumball Ball. You stood outside looking at the curtains that shield the entrance way, taking a deep breath and composing yourself, trying not to burst from your anxiety, or was is excitement? Either way, you were stoked to have been invited.

You took like a 3 hour bubble bath, than you put on your best, most flattering, and beautiful outfit you had, and did your hair up. You carefully pulled the green curtains back to glimpse inside. The ballroom was packed with guests, an orchestra on a small stage on the left; and a gleaming white dance floor in the center of the room. Long tables topped with confectionery, and the ceiling was covered with Jelly Kinders.

Just as you were about to step inside, you heard from behind you, "Are you going in?" You startled and turned your head, facing the person who turned out to be the person that you had an immense crush on for so long…

**This fan fiction is like my Hetalia/Insomnia one, it will have multiple endings and you can choose which one you want. Although I only plan on doing three princes, if you have any requests for a certain prince or princess, I'll see what I can do!**


	2. Gumball

Gumball's ending.

"Yes." You answered as you nodded. Gumball smiled. "You surely must have someone who is accompanying you." You shook your head. "No, I came alone." You rubbed your arm in slight embarrassment. As you looked at Gumball, his eyes seemed to have glimmered a hint of happiness. "I see; well then," He gently took your hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "May I accompany you?" He asked. You felt your face grow warm. "Y-You may." You answered. Gumball took your hand and led you inside.

You both were walking over to the confectionery table, but you were barely analyzing what was happening because in your head, you were going crazy over how Prince Gumball was holding your hand, and your face felt as hot as melted caramel. You liked Gumball… _**a lot**_. His manners, his baking skills, his intelligence, not to mention he was super cute!

"Do you want something to drink?" Someone said. You snapped back to reality, realizing that Gumball was the one asking you. "Um, what do you have?" You asked. "How about a (**favorite drink**)?" Gumball offered. "That sounds great!" You said. Gumball poured your drink and then poured his own. You two began chatting, that was another thing you liked about Gumball; you two never seemed to run out of things to talk about. You two talked about this and that and laughed about life.

After a while, the orchestra began to play a waltz and the lights began to slowly dim. The dance floor illuminated like the moon on a crystal clear night. Gumball turned back towards you and asked, "Would you like to dance?" "Sure, but, I've never waltzed before." You said. Gumball took your drink and placed both cups down. "Don't fret, just follow my lead." He reached out his hand and you took it. You both made your way to the dance floor. You both stood in front of one another as Gumball helped you. He lifted your left arm onto his left shoulder, and then he slipped his hand onto your back, and then you both held hands. Gumball instructed on how to step, you made a few flaws but soon you got the hang of it and soon you both were waltzing around. "You're a natural!" Gumball praised. You smiled back. Even though you were surrounded by people, you felt like it was only you and Gumball in the entire world, both of you gazing into each other's eyes, it was such a beautiful night, and it couldn't be any more perfect.

"(Your name)?" Gumball asked. "Hmm?" You said. "There's something I want to tell you."

"_**I feel, like nothing was real, until I met you."**_

You blushed as pink as a strawberry milkshake.

"_**I feel like we connect, and I really get you."**_

You heard something plinking and glanced over to find Cake playing her dulcimer and Fionna was giving you and Gumball thumbs up.

"_**If I said you're a beautiful girl, would it upset you?"**_

"_**Because the way you look tonight, silhouetted, I'll never forget it."**_

"_**Oh…Oh…. (your name), your love, has touched my heart."**_

"_**Oh…Oh… (your name), I won't let anything in this world, keep us apart."**_

You both leaned foreheads together.

"_**I won't let anything in this world, keep us a apart"**_

There was not even a two second silence when Cake piped up, "Now Kiss!" Fionna punched Cake in the arm. But you and Gumball didn't mind and you both shared a quick kiss. You felt like you were going to explode from happiness, now this night couldn't be more perfect.


End file.
